You'are so special for me
by shirayuki haruna
Summary: “Ng… jam 18.00, Naruto-kun!” Jawabku. Tapi sepertinya ku melupakan sesuatu acara yang begitu penting. ‘Jam 18.00, jam 18.00!’ Pikirku berulang-ulang. My first fic.. RnR ya XD!


**Summary : "Ng… jam 18.00, Naruto-kun!" Jawabku. Tapi sepertinya ku melupakan sesuatu acara yang begitu penting. 'Jam 18.00, jam 18.00!' Pikirku berulang-ulang.**

**Disclaimer: Dah tau kan punya siapa? Pasti tau! Nggak mungkinkan punya saya? Kalau punya saya semua chara naruto kubuat happy ending, sama chara-chara yang ku benci saya buat meninggal! Wakakakakak –devil mode: ON- –dikeroyok massa- jUST kidding ;)!**

**TT^TT Ahirnya jadi juga my first fic… -terharu-**

**Semenjak pusing mencari ide dan lahirlah fic ini XD! Walau membuatnya berbulan-bulan. Habis males banget ngetik!!! –ditampol- Kali' ngetik kalo ada mood. Mmm.. dan makasih buat para Senpai-senpai yang memberiku semangat untuk membuat my first ficku ini XD! Semoga aman untuk dibaca –dilempar-**

**Ya udah deh… mulai aja ke ceritanya!**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, dan DLL. –Maybe?-**

**~You'are so special for me~**

_Sejak pertama kali kulihat dia…_

_Senyumnya_

_Sifatnya_

_Kebaikannya_

_Kusuka semua yang ada pada dirinya…_

_Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang.._

_ketika berpapasan dengannya…_

_Ku merasa ada suasana yang berbeda dengan lainnya_

_Apakah dia orang yang special bagiku?_

_Entahlah…_

_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa maksud hatiku ini_

_Aku merasa hatiku ini_

_Sakit sekali ketika memikirkannya sekarang…_

_Mata birunya_

_Lebih indah dari berlian_

_Senyumnya pun…._

_Lebih indah dari matahari_

_Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dari pikiranku_

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

**Hinata's POV**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Burung-burung pun berkicau. Ku suka suasana pagi seperti ini. Ku buka jendela kamarku, sinar matahari pun menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarku, ku hirup udara yang segar ini. 'Kuharus siap.' Gumamku sambil tersenyum. 'Ha? Salju? Semoga ini pertanda baik.' Gumamku lagi sambil menggenggam butiran salju-salju yang menyemangatiku, menurutku. Ku menutup jendela kamarku. Ku melihat sekitar kamarku, dan menemukan secarik kertas bewarna biru kugenggam secarik kertas itu keras-keras 'Ku memang harus kuat untuk menghadapi hari ini!'.

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang kepadaku.

"Ya, Na-Naruto-kun?" Ucapku sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"Hinata-chan! Ke warung ramen ichiraku yuk.." Ajak Naruto-kun kepadaku.

"A-a iya Naruto-kun" Kataku gugup. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto-kun memegang tanganku, dan tiba-tiba wajahku mulai memanas.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Mau, pesan apa nih?" Tanya seorang pemuda, yang tidakku kenal.

"Seperti biasa, Ya Paman! Tapi dua ya!" Jawab Naruto-kun kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto-kun dengan sebutan Paman.

"Tunggu sebentar ya! Oh, ya Naruto! Siapa gadis manis yang ikut bersamamu itu?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada Naruto-kun.

"Perkenalkan ini temanku, namanya Hinata!" Naruto-kun mejawab dengan ekspresi semangat.

"I-iya! Perke-kenalkan namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga teman Naruto!" Aku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Oh, kalian berteman ya? Aku kira kalian berpacaran." Ujar pemuda, itu.

Ketika ku mendengarkannya tiba-tiba saja wajah ku memanas lagi.

"Tuh, kan? Kalian cocok sekali" Ucap pemuda itu yang kini mulai menggodaku dan Naruto-kun.

_Blush… _Kini mukaku bertambah panas lagi.

"Paman jangan kayak gitu dong! Kan kasihan Hinata-chan!" Kata Naruto-kun.

"Oh, iya ini ramennya!" Kata pemuda itu sambil menyajikan ramen di meja.

"A-arigato gozaimasu" Kataku sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda, itu.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto-kun semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Teriak pemuda itu. Serentak Aku dan Naruto-kun berhenti makan.

"A-ada apa Paman?" Kataku dengan tatapan penasaran kepada pemuda itu.

"Hm.. Sebagai pasangan yang cocok, Kalian berdua kuberi diskon deh.."

"Bener nih?" Kata Naruto-kun serasa dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Iya!" Ujar pemuda itu kepada Naruto-kun.

"Kalau gitu tambah lagi sepuluh mangkuk!" Ucap Naruto-kun semangat. 'Apa Naruto-kun lapar sekali ya?' pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Kenyang…" Kata Naruto-kun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Naruto-kun sih! Ma-makan banyak" Kataku sambil tertawa.

_Hening,,,,_

"Mm.. sekarang jam berapa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto-kun kepadaku. Dan Aku langsung melihat jamku.

"Ng… jam 18.00, Naruto-kun!" Jawabku. Tapi sepertinya ku melupakan sesuatu acara yang begitu penting. 'Jam 18.00, jam 18.00!' Pikirku berulang-ulang.

"Mm.. Naruto-kun go-gomen, Aku ada urusan!" Ucapku pada Naruto-kun sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nggak papa kok! Emang ada urusan apa, Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto-kun, matanya sangat serius, ku tak bisa menjawabnya 'Aku takut' pikirku sekarang.

"Ng.. Na-naruto-kun.. gomen!" Teriakku setelah itu aku berlari menjauhi Naruto-kun.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Hinata-nee?" Ucap Hanabi-chan kepadaku sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan mukaku.

"……"

"Hinata-nee! Kok melamun sih?" Tanya Hanabi-chan yang raut mukanya menjadi kecewa.

"Oh, ah ya ya? Ada apa Hanabi chan?" Tanyaku lagi pada Hanabi-chan.

"Hinata-nee kenapa? Sakit ya?" Tanya Hanabi-chan sambil memegang tanganku.  
"Ng.. Nggak kok! Hinata-nee nggak sakit kok, cuma sedikit pusing aja! Hhe." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan mungkin, Hanabi-chan tau kalau senyumku ini dipaksakan.

"Bener nih?" Ucap Hanabi-chan. Mukanya nampak sedikit kurang percaya kepadaku.

"Hanabi-chan! Hinata-nee nggak papa." Kataku lembut.

"Mm,, ya udah ya kak!" Teriak Hanabi-chan sambil keluar dari kamarku.

"Huum." Ucapku pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Hinata-sama! Boleh masuk?" Ucap seseorang dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ah.. Ma-masuk saja Ne-neji-niisan!" Teriakku dari dalam dan merapikan rambut indigoku yang berantakan.

_Kriettt…_

"Hinata-sama sudah siap?" Tanya Neji-niisan padaku.

"A-a si-siap Ne-neji-niisan!" Kataku gugup. Aku belum siap sekarang tapi gimana lagi? Ini demi kebaikanku juga.

"Benar nih? Hinata-sama sudah siap?" Ucap Neji-niisan sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam, sepertinya Neji-niisan serius. Ini bukan bercanda.

"A-a-aku…" Ucapku terputus ketika Neji-niisan berbicara.

"Jujur saja Hinata-sama!" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar itu. 'Apa kelakuanku terlihat aneh sekali?' Pikirku.

"A-a Neji-niisan tau?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kelihatan sekali Hinata-sama" Jawab Neji-niisan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ke-kelihatan sekali?" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan memainkan jariku.

"Hn…" Jawab Neji-niisan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Ja-jadi a-apa yang harus ku-kulakukan Neji-niisan?" Tanyaku sambil terputus-putus. Ya mataku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

_Tess.. tess.._

"Jangan menangis Hinata-sama…" Ucap Neji-niisan sambil menghapus airmataku dengan jarinya.

"A-a i-iya Neji-niisan!" Kataku sedikit sengguan.

"Ng.. Kalau gitu Saya pamit dulu ya, Hinata-sama!" Kata Neji-niisan lembut.

"Huum! Gomen telah merepotkan Neji-niisan!" Teriakku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hn." Jawab Neji-niisan singkat.

_BLAMM.._

_-_

_-_

**End Hinata's POV**

**~You'are so special for me~**

**Naruto's POV**

"Kok ada yang aneh ya sama Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, sudahlah**!"**

_Soba ni iru dake ja mienai mono……… _

"Sms dari siapa sih ganggu aja!" Protesku.

**To: Naruto**

**From: Neji**

_**Naruto kutunggu kau ditempat biasa…**_

"Ah.. Mang ada apa sih?" Tanya ku padaku sendiri.

"Naruto! Makan malam sudah siap! Menunya ramen lho!" Teriak seorang Wanita dari bawah.

"Iya, Kaa-chan tunggu sebentar!" Teriakku menjawab Wanita itu. Dan Aku pun berjalan kebawah.

-

-

**End Naruto's POV**

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Hinata-nee! " Teriak Hanabi keras-keras. "Hinata-nee sudah siapkan? Kalau sudah Kita berangkat." Teriak Hanabi lagi.

"A-ah iya!" Jawab Hinata dari atas. Hinata yang mengenakan gaun warna biru yang serasi dengan warna mata dan rambut indigonya.

'Hinata-nee cantik.." Gumam Hanabi yang sedikit iri dengan kakaknya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Neji kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Hiashi kepada Neji.

"Hn.. Saya menyusul saja" Jawab Neji tanpa tersenyum sekali pun.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hinata dan Hanabi ayo!" Ajak Hiashi pada Hinata dan Hanabi.

"I-iya Tou-sama!" Jawab Hinata dan Hanabi serempak. Tampaknya salah satu Wanita itu tampak sedih.

"Ayo masuk mobil!" Perintah Hiashi kepada Hinata dan Hanabi. Hinata menatap Neji dan masuk dalam mobil.

'Hinata-sama..' Pikir Neji dalam hati. Dan Neji mengeluarkan Hand phone. Dan segera dia menelepon Naruto.

"Naruto sekarang!" Ucap Neji ditelepon.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Ah.. Neji lama sekali!" Keluh Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang dingin.

_Tap.. tap.. _

"Kau lama sekali Neji! Ku kedinginan tau!" Teriak Naruto. "Kenapa kau memanggilku malam-malam! Apa ada yamg penting?" Suara Naruto mulai melemah mungkin karena kedinginan atau semacamnya.

Neji duduk disamping dan menjawab pertanyaannya "Yah, ini begitu penting bagimu! Tapi bagiku tidak!" Neji menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hinata-sama ber-" Kata-kata Neji terpotong ucapan naruto "Ya? Hinata-chan kenapa?"

"Hinata-sama bertunangan!" Ucap Neji pelan sambil menatap Naruto serius.

"Apa? Hinata-chan bertunangan?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Neji.

"Ha ha ha.. Kamu berbohong ya?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Yah, ku tidak bercanda! Apa mau ku kasih bukti?" Neji memberikan secarik kertas bewarna biru yang kusut kepada Naruto. "Ku temukan ini dikamar Hinata-sama! Kalau kamu tetap tidak percaya, ya sudahlah." Tambah Neji, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Dan Naruto mulai membaca bawahnya lagi. "Apa? Inuzuka?" Dan Naruto melihat Neji dari kejauhan dan berteriak "Neji tunggu Aku!" Naruto pun berlari mengejar Neji.

-

-

**~You'are so special fo me~**

Mobil keluarga Hyuuga pun sampai di tempat acara itu. "Neji-niisan mana ya?" Hinata bertanya pada Hanabi. Dan Hanabi menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Memang kenapa Hinata-nee?" Hanabi penasaran dengan Kakak perempuanya yang sibuk mencari Kakak sepupunya.

"Nggak papa kok." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Adiknya.

"Hinata dan Hanabi kalian kesana duluan ya!" Hiashi menyuruh kedua Anaknya masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

"Kenapa Tou-sama tidak masuk juga?" Tanya Hinata kepada Hiashi.

"Menunggu Neji." Jawaban singkat dari Hiashi pun membuat Hinata kaget.

"Ow.. Tou-sama, Hinata dan Hanabi kesana duluan ya!" Pamit Hinata pada Hiashi.

"Hn.." Jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Hiashi.

Hinata dan Hanabi pun masuk kedalam. Direstoran itu ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang menunggu. Dan Hinata, Hanabi pun kesana mereka berdua mengenal keluarga itu. Ya! Itu keluarga Inuzuka.

"Selamat datang Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan!" Ucap salah satu dari keluarga itu.

"I-iya Tante!" Hinata dan Hanabi menjawab.

"Hinata?" Tanya seorang pemuda itu kepada Hinata.

"I-iya?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ka-kau cantik sekali!" Pemuda itu pun mukanya mulai memanas.

_Blush.._

"Te-terima ka-kasih Kiba-kun!" Kata Hinata, Wajah Hinata sudah bewarna merah lebih merah daripada tomat.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Ah.. Kesusul juga!" Ucap Naruto disela-sela nafasnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Neji membalikkan badan dan menatap Naruto.

"Bawa Aku kesana!" Suara Naruto terdengar serius ditelinga Neji.

"Ternyata kau bisa serius juga Naruto!" Ejek Neji ke Naruto. Naruto pun mecengkeram baju Neji.

"Aku ini serius! Aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata-chan!" Naruto pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dibaju Neji.

"Oke.. Silahkan masuk ke mobil" Ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek.

_Blamm.._

Di perjalanan.

"Mm.. kau serius pakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Neji sambil menyetir.

Naruto menatap bajunya. "Nggak papa! Yang terpenting Hinata!" Naruto tampaknya kali ini tak mau bercanda.

"Hn.. Tadi ucapanmu serius?" Neji pun menatap Naruto.

"Aku serius! Aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia!" Ucap Naruto sambil manatap lampu merah yang berubah menjadi warna hijau.

"Naruto.. Sudah sampai" Neji pun mulai keluar dari mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Neji!" Dan Naruto pun melangkah masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Neji pelan. "Semoga berhasil Naruto."

Naruto berlari cepat tidak peduli salju yang dingin yang ia pikirkan cuma Hinata seorang.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

"Neji! Kau lama sekali!" Hiashi menghela nafas "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hiashi.

"…"

"Neji! Ya' sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Hiashi.

"Hn." Jawaban itu lah yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga Neji.

" Maaf tel-" Kalimat Hiashi terpotong ketika melihatn Hinata tidak ada sama sekali, dan suasana disana juga ribut. Dan tergantikan kalimat "Ada apa ini?"

"Huh. Nekat juga si Uzumaki itu!" Neji tersenyum saat melihat keberhasilan Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dari acara yang menjijikan ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Hiashi kepada semuanya.

"…" Hening, itulah jawaban mereka.

-

-

**~You'are so special for me~**

_Drap.. Drap.._

"Na-naruto-kun? Apa Aku tidak bermimpi?" Hinata masih tidak percaya ucapan Naruto tadi. Hinata masih saja bersikeras mengaggap ini mimpi.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata cuma milikku!" Narutopun menggendong Hinata._

"_Na-na-naruto-kun?" Hinata nggak percaya dengan Ucapan Naruto._

"_Ya Hinata_chan?" Tanya naruto dengan polosnya._

"_Mm.. Apa tadi kata-kata Naruto-kun itu benar?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Hinata menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi semata._

"_Mm.. menurut hatiku itu benar Hinata!" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum._

"_Naruto-kun apa Naruto-kun mencintaiku?" Wajah Hinata mulai memanas._

"_Menurut Hatiku dan Aku, Aishiteru Hinata-chan!" Naruto mulai mempererat Hinata dalam gendongannya dan membawanya lari keluar._

_End flashback_

"Menurut Hinata-chan?" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Naruto-kun Aku serius." Keluh Hinata.

"Ok, Hinata-chan! Ini bukan mimpi. Sakit Nggak?" Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

_Blussh.._

"Kalau Hinata-chan tidak bangun berarti ini nyata!" Naruto pun melepaskan Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Naruto-kun Aishiteru!" Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun mengarahkan wajah Hinata kewajahnya dan berkata "Aishiteru to Hinata-chan!"

**~You'are so special for me~**

_The end_

**A/N: Uwaaa… pasti yang diatas nggak mirip puisi kan? DX**

**Saya nggak pintar buat puisi… TT3TT Puisinya jelek kah? Apa ini bisa disebut puisi? Kalau tidak mirip puisi anggaplah ini isi hati Hinata! –halah- Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Ataukah terlalu lambat? Chara-chara Naruto disini OOC ya? Endingnya juga aneh kan? GOMEN… kalo banyak banget kesalahan pada fic Saya! Maklum saya masih kouhai Ato masih kecil hhe... kalau bisa kasih kritik dan saran tapi jangan diflame, soalnya Ku takut banget yang namanya flame X( diflame juga g'papa asalkan berbobot DX.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
